


The Presentation

by Malkontent



Series: Fate of the Elves [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Beating, Begging, Butt Plugs, Canon Gay Character, Captivity, Chains, Coitus Interruptus, Comeplay, Confusion, Cunnilingus, Dominance, Ejaculate, Elves, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Hate Sex, Humans, Humiliation, Incest, Insults, Kneeling, M/M, Military, Military Uniforms, Mind Games, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgy, Other, Piercings, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con References, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shame, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slapping, Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - F/M/M, Training, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Whore at Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Malkontent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delvin gets a new instructor, after which he and Alsante are finally brought before the general and then become the main entertainment at an orcish party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Presentation

Delvin awoke to the sound of Alsante once again being dragged away by her chains. His heart ached every time it happened, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. Anything he tried simply earned him a backhand to the face if he was lucky, or a punch to the stomach if he wasn’t.

He knew each time that she was being brought to the mysterious “Her” that she had mentioned a few days ago, although she told him nothing more about what happened to her in the hours she was away from the tent. In fact, she had stopped talking to him almost altogether since the first time it had happened. He had no idea what to say to her now, what could possibly heal the rift that had come between them, and he guessed that she felt similarly.

Over the last few days, a sort of routine had settled over the tent. Alsante was led away in the mornings while Delvin waited on the bed. For four or five hours he would worry himself sick over her before a couple of guards would bring her back to the tent with new bruises or cuts all over her body. Then there was food and an hour or so of rest before Erlish came in to give them their lessons for the evening. After that, there was food again, although they were generally not inclined to eat much, and then they would fall into fitful rest on the cramped, semen-stained mattress.

On this particular morning he sat on the bed, listening to the last of his sister’s whimpers growing fainter as the guards dragged her away, but his heart had barely had time to sink into his stomach before he heard the rustle of the tent flap again and the golden morning sun once more streamed into the tent.

Silhouetted by the bright light stood a large orcish soldier in chain armor, with long flowing green hair and dusty gray skin. The orc’s bright blue eyes looked around the room slowly before finally settling on Delvin, sizing him up.

“Stand up,” the orc said, and Delvin was amazed to learn from the pitch of her voice that she was a female. Her face and body seemed as hard and muscled as any orc male he’d seen. He quickly obeyed her command, standing up near the side of the bed, hands behind his back as he’d been taught.

“Good,” the orc said, nodding in approval. she stepped over to the vanity and began removing the cumbersome chain mail that covered her large frame. “What’s your name?” she asked, without looking at him.

Delvin knew it was a trick question. Erlish had assured them both that no one would ever need to know their names in the camp. He himself had never asked. Names were a privilege reserved for soldiers, not slaves. Still, it was a struggle for Delvin to summon up the words he knew he was supposed to say. They burned his mouth even as he spoke them.

“I am just a slave, Ma’am.”

The orc woman turned around again, having removed her armor and sword belt, placing both of them well outside the reach of Delvin’s chains. Now that she wore nothing but a ragged shirt and breeches, he could see the more feminine aspects of her body; the round bulge of her breasts, the curve of her hips. She was large, and certainly strong, but still a woman after all.

“Good,” she repeated, moving to stand in front of him, “I see Erlish is just as good a trainer as ever.”

She reached up with one hand, taking hold of his jaw and turning his face from side to side with little effort as she peered down at him. He tensed up momentarily, but then relaxed and let her examine him, although his eyes never left hers

“You still have a bit of fire in you, don’t you?” she said with a predatory grin, “You’re not completely broken yet. Even better.”

She laughed and very lightly, almost affectionately slapped the side of his face.

“I’m Field Marshall Nishkar. I imagine we won’t be spending very much time together, but it happens I’m back from the front lines for a few days and Erlish asked me to show you a few things about pleasing the fairer sex.”

Delvin swallowed hard. He had wondered if this might happen, and the idea of it terrified him.

Nishkar moved to the vanity once more and opened the top drawer, inspecting its contents. She extracted the bottle of liquor and uncorked it, sniffing at the opening before grimacing. She quickly replaced it.

“Heh, cheap fucker. He never does spring for the good stuff,” she said as she continued rooting through the drawer, “So Erlish seems to think you’re strictly a galfashna. Is that true?”

Delvin had never heard the orcish word before, but he could guess easily enough at its definition. The elves had their own words for it, although they all carried certain stigmas and shades of meaning that he was not sure the orcish term reflected. He hesitated, but eventually nodded.

“Well...” Nishkar said with a sigh, “I can give you good news and bad news. The good news is you won’t be called to please women often. There are few enough high-ranking ones around here that the general won’t need you to service them much. The bad news, though, is that you still need to know how, which means it’s my job to teach you.”

Delvin nodded, but said nothing. He supposed the situation was better than it could have been. Maybe it would be over quickly.

“Well...” the orc said, finally locating what she’d been searching for in the drawer, “Maybe I can at least make you feel a bit more at home while we’re getting down to business.”

She pulled a smoothed piece of shaped glass out of the drawer. It had a flat base with a thinner stem that then widened into a teardrop shape. All told it was about seven or eight inches long.

“Bend over the bed,” she ordered.

Delvin nodded and turned around, spreading his legs out as he leaned over. The glass plug wasn’t all that large, and after having Erlish’s huge cock inside of him on a nearly daily basis, he knew it wouldn’t all that difficult to take. He soon felt the familiar coldness of scented oil being applied to his ass and a moment later the orc woman pressed the tip of the glass instrument against his tight hole, pushing it steadily inside.

“Good...” she said, almost soothingly, “He’s stretched you out nicely. Tell me, do you enjoy it when he fucks you?”

It was another trick question, he realized, although a more subtle one. Erlish had told them that a slave was not supposed to enjoy themselves, they existed only for the pleasure of others; but answering no would sound insulting and belligerent. Delvin grunted as the widest part of the plug pushed against of him.

“Only when my master wishes me to...” he muttered begrudgingly.

Nishkar rammed the remainder of the plug into his ass with one thrust, making him wince with the sudden pain.

“That tone wouldn’t convince a kobold,” she said with a smirk, “You’ll need to work on your attitude. But at least you’re paying attention to the lessons.”

She put one large hand on his shoulder, pulling him up straight as her other hand cupped his ass, applying just a bit of pressure to the plug.

“Don’t let that fall out, or we’ll have a problem. Got it?”

He nodded. The oil had made him very slick, but the bulb was wide enough that he could keep it inside with minimal effort by clenching his ass slightly. He felt the blood rushing to his face, partly from embarrassment, and partly from the sensations that the plug caused as he moved to face her again.

“On your knees,” she ordered, and he quickly moved to obey as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. Within moments he found himself staring at the thick, black forest of hair that covered her cunt.

“The most important skill you can have for pleasing a woman is eating pussy. If you’re good enough at that, they won’t notice if you suck at everything else. Now, start licking and I’ll let you know how you’re doing.”

Delvin leaned forward, his nostrils full of the thick, musky scent of the orc’s cunt. It was slightly sour, but not unpleasant, like a mixture of seawater and exotic fruit. He tentatively stuck out his tongue, probing through the thick, curly hair and eventually locating the soft lips of her slit.

“For now just lick along the length...” she said, and he obeyed, running his tongue along the length of her crevice, slipping it over and around each curve and ridge of her sex. He found he had to crane his head back and get almost underneath her to reach. As her juices began to run, he tasted them on his tongue, slightly sour, but also sweet and salty.

“Good boy...” she moaned in her gravelly voice, “Now... push your tongue inside me...”

He did so, straining his tongue to thrust it into her opening. After a few minutes, he found that using his fingers he could spread her lips open, allowing his tongue deeper penetration.

After a few minutes, she pulled back slightly and reached down with her hand, rolling one finger around the hard nub at the forward end of her cunt.

“This is my clit,” she said, matter-of-factly, “Once you get a girl warmed up, concentrate your attention there. It’ll drive ‘em nuts.”

Delvin nodded. So far this hadn’t been nearly as bad as he’d feared. His jaw and neck were getting sore, but the motions seemed relatively mechanical, and he was easily able to force himself to do them without much problem. She grabbed his blonde hair, and pulled his tattooed face back into her crotch, forcing him to lick and suck on her clit as she moaned above him. After a few more minutes, her hips began moving against his face, and shortly afterwards she grunted and shook as more of her juices poured down on his face. FInally, she pulled him back away from her and stood there for a minute, her breaths shallow and quick.

“Good...” she said, “You could almost pass for a real man. Unfortunately for you, that’s only half of the lesson today. Now... lay back on the bed,” she instructed, “I need to see what we’re working with here.”

As he lay back, Delvin felt her fingers probing at his cock. Her hands were as rough as Erlish’s, but more patient, her touch more methodical as she took his flaccid shaft in her hand and began to stroke it.

“Not bad... not bad. You’re pretty good sized for an elf. I should know, I’ve trained over a dozen. Still not as big as a good orc dick, but size isn’t always everything.”

She gave him a toothy grin and squeezed harder on his cock, smoothly pumping her large fist up and down on it. Even despite his misgivings, the attention was enough to force blood to his cock, but he was only half erect, and the orc’s grin turned into a frown after a minute or two.

“Hmmm...” she muttered, “That won’t do at all.”

“I hope you have a good imagination elf, because whatever your feelings are, you’re going to have to fuck me right now, and that means I need your cock’s full attention. If I don’t get it, then we’re going to have to start some... alternative methods of persuasion.”

Delvin felt the color drain from his face, but he nodded as Nishkar moved to straddle him, her muscular legs easily dwarfing his own as her hot, wet pussy settled on top of his cock and began sliding along its length. Her weight settled on top of him, and her breasts hung pendulously over his face.

Delvin closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. He thought of home, of his best friend Lenas, and how they would meet beneath the large oak tree after sword practice; soft lips felt against his neck, hands groping under each other’s loose sparring clothes. He imagined the lips trailing lower and lower until Lenas’ mouth would slowly settle on his hard cock.

Unfortunately the memory wasn’t enough. The feeling of her slick pussy massaging his cock was too foreign, too feminine. His cock refused to harden. Nishkar snorted and grabbed his nipple, twisting it violently. Delvin gasped.

“You’re not even trying.” she said, “I’m getting impatient. I don’t know about elf bitches, but orc women don’t like when their men don’t find them attractive.”

The pain helped. Delvin’s blood pumped faster as he shut his eyes tightly, and he instinctually recalled his lessons with Erlish, the plug inside of him reminding his body of being stretched by the orc’s shaft. He pictured Erlish bending him over the bed, his body pressed against him, his sister watching huddled in the corner, her face both shocked and entranced.

Alsante... he remembered when she came to him that night, her slender, tattooed body straddling him. He felt her slick wetness pressing against his cock, felt himself harden beneath her, his cock head pushing against the entrance to her hungry cunt. Then, with one quick thrust he was inside of her to the hilt, her cunt squeezing around him in greedy acceptance. The terrible disgust of it brought tears to his eyes, but he found that his cock was as stiff as it had ever been in his life.

“Ooooh, yes...” Nishkar moaned as she settled on top of him, impaled on his manhood, “That’s it... All the way in...”

Delvin opened his eyes and watched the orc woman ride his cock, her hips bucking as sweat formed on her forehead. Then he noticed the figure standing behind her and gasped.

“Sorry...” Erlish said, grinning, “Don’t mean to interrupt...”

Nishkar spun around, instinctively reaching to her hip for the sword that was no longer there.

“Shit!” she cried, obviously more out of surprise than anger.

“You fucker! What the hell are you doing here?”

“Enjoying the view,” Erlish snickered. His eyes focused squarely on Nishkar’s ample chest.

“Well fuck off. I’ve still got a quarter of a day with this little fuck toy.”

“Not anymore,” Erlish said, approaching the bed, “The general wants him and his sister in the main pavillion now so they have time to get ready for tonight. They’re being presented early.”

“Fuuuuck...” Nishkar sighed, pulling herself off of Delvin’s rapidly deflating cock.

“Just when it was starting to get good, too. I guess I just get to spend the rest of the day unsatisfied, huh?”

“Tell you what,” Erlish said, grabbing one of her breasts and rubbing his thumb over a hard nipple, “After I drop the slave off at the general’s tent I’ll come back and finish you off.”

Nishkar laughed and slapped the orc’s hand away. She stood up, stretching her muscular legs.

“Ha! You think pretty highly of yourself, oaf.”

“I just know how much of a cock-hungry whore you are,” Erlish said with a laugh. He grabbed Delvin’s chain, yanking him off the bed and to his feet. Delvin gasped, feeling the plug shift as he stood up.

“Oh, heh... almost forgot..” Nishkar laughed. She bent Delvin over slightly and he blushed in shame as she took hold of the wide base of the plug, tugging it slowly but firmly out. Delvin felt the pressure in his ass vanish with a sense of relief.

“Now get out of here,”Nishkar said to Erlish with a grin, “Maybe if you’re very lucky I’ll be here when you get back.”

Erlish chuckled and tugged on Delvin’s collar, leading him out of the tent. As they headed towards the center of the camp he glanced behind him.

“She’ll be there,” he said.

\---------------------------------------------

“Alsante!” Delvin said as they were both lead into the large, spacious tent through separate doors, “Thank the gods...”

His sister looked weary and haggard, but it was obvious she had recently been bathed, just as he had before being taken here. Her long hair had been combed and braided, but there was little that could be done to hide the fresh bruises and still-healing cuts that stood out against her pale skin.

“Are you alright?” he asked, and immediately felt stupid for doing so.

“No...” she replied, “Nothing is alright. But I’ll live. Do you know what’s going on?”

“Training is over.” Delvin said, “They’re presenting us to the general.”

If Alsante’s outlook changed at the news, it didn’t register on her face, which remained a blank wall. Delvin wondered, not for the first time, if she had completely cut herself off and if there was any way to ever bring back the sister he knew from before this horror and humiliation.

“Al...” Delvin began, putting his hand lightly on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn’t pull away.

“Al, are you...”

The door on the other side of the room rustled and both of their gazes shot upward as a powerfully built orc strode into the tent. He was dressed in high military garb, and he was the only orc so far whose clothes didn’t look like they were scavenged from a battlefield, but instead tailored to his enormous frame. Delvin guessed that this was the general.

Flanking him were two other orc soldiers, both armed. Several steps behind them, wearing only the chains indicative of orcish slaves, were two humans - a raven-haired, darker-skinned male of about 30 years with a tired face but sharp, alert eyes; and a short, young, mousy female whose gaze darted around the room with every step. Both had a single gold ring piercing their right nipple.

Bringing up the rear of the party was a similarly chained and pierced tiefling woman with a cruel gaze and an air of power. Delvin heard his sister gasp upon seeing her.

Remembering what he’d been taught, Delvin quickly lowered his head and saw Alsante do the same out of the corner of his eye.

Although he couldn’t see them, Delvin could feel the general’s eyes raking over their bodies. His heavy, booted footsteps moved toward them in a slow but precise cadence as he inspected them.

Finally, after what seemed like an excruciatingly long time, the general stopped a few feet in front of them.

“Turn.”

The elves complied, shuffling around to present their backs for the orc’s inspection.

“Again,” they heard after a moment, and found themselves staring at his leather boots once more.

“Eyes up.”

The general sighed.

“You’re too skinny. I expect you both to eat more. You’ll need the energy. My trainers have explained what I expect from you both. You’ll find that if you do well here your life can be relatively comfortable. If not, it can be very... uncomfortable.”

He gestured with his hand and the tiefling woman stepped up beside him holding a small wooden box. She opened it and withdrew a long metal needle. As she did so, the two other orcs moved behind the elves, and Delvin felt his arms being drawn together and held tightly, rendering him unable to move. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead as he stared at the tiefling’s gold nipple ring and realized what was happening.

“This will hurt quite a bit, but I suggest you try not to struggle. It might end badly.”

The general reached into the box and held up a solid gold ring that shone in the torchlight.

“The will be your mark of ownership. It means you’re mine from now until your death. Anyone who sees it will know what that means. I don’t take kindly to others mistreating my property without my permission.”

He turned to the tiefling and nodded. With a wicked grin she stepped up to Alsante and leaned forward, taking her breast in one hand and pinching the elf’s nipple between her fingers, causing it to stand erect and Alsante to wince in pain. A moment later she brought the cruel needle up to the nub of flesh, pressing it lightly against it. Alsante grimaced. The tiefling scratched the needle lightly over the tip of the hard nipple, drinking in the cringes and gasps it brought from her plaything.

“Stop toying with her and get it over with,” the general said gruffly, “This isn’t for your pleasure, whore.”

The tiefling jumped slightly at his voice and nodded, the grin wiped from her face. With a deft gesture she slid the needle in and through. Alsante whimpered and her knees buckled slightly, but she kept from screaming as it cut easily through her flesh. A few moments later the needle was gone, replaced by a shining gold ring. A thin trickle of blood fell from Alsante’s wounded breast, but otherwise she seemed to be relatively unharmed.

Delvin braced himself against the orc behind him as the tiefling moved towards him, pulling another needle and ring from the box. She scowled slightly at him, but she went about her task efficiently, using her fingers to pinch his nipple to erectness. As the needle slid into him, his breath caught in his throat and he bucked his body involuntarily, grunting at the pain. The tiefling was skilled at her task and compensated for his movement, ensuring that the needle slid smoothly. After a few more moments he too wore the orc’s ring on his chest.

“Good.” the general said, “Now. Tonight I’m giving a special morale boosting party for some of my top men. You two are to be the entertainment. Consider this your first and only test. I’ll be watching.”

He looked at the orcs holding them.

“Take them back to their tent for now and let them rest up. After tonight they can stay with the other slaves. For now, they have a big night ahead of them.”

As they were marched forcibly out of the tent, Delvin turned and saw the human slave staring after him. His brown eyes reflected Delvin’s pain and worry. A moment later, however, Delvin felt himself tugged out the door of the tent, and he had no time to worry about what the man’s look might mean.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Delvin swallowed hard as his eyes glanced nervously around the assembled company of orcs. For the last hour or so various orcish soldiers and officials had been filing into the same large tent as earlier. Delvin carefully maneuvered his way past several particularly drunk lieutenants, his tray of wine cups balanced precariously on his arm. His chains had proven something of a nuisance all evening, and he had to be constantly vigilant that they didn’t catch on a nearby sword hilt or buckle.

He looked around again and managed to catch a glimpse of Alsante near the center of the room, a length of her chains wrapped around the general’s fist. He was talking to a group of five or six orcs, all of whom seemed particularly important, and after a few moments the general gestured at Alsante and said something that made the rest of his group laugh heartily. Alsante’s stone-faced expression never changed.

One of the group, an older orc with a long, braided beard, took hold of Alsante’s arm and dragged her towards him, his eyes scanning the tattoos that covered her torso with an appraising look. His hand reached for her breast and she flinched slightly, causing more laughter from the crowd, but he pressed on, tweaking her nipple between his large fingers. Another few words were exchanged between the orc and the general, followed by another round of laughter.

The general turned to Alsante and barked a short command, and he saw his sister drop to her knees in front of the older orc, her fingers moving to fumble with the buttons of his trousers.

“Hey!” a grey skinned orc next to Delvin said as his chains brushed against the orc’s arm, “Watch where you’re going, elf trash.”

“I’m sorry, sir...” Delvin blurted out, quickly moving away. He had temporarily lost sight of his sister as the crowd had closed in between them. He moved off towards the edge of the crowd as one by one the drinks on his tray disappeared. As he turned to head back towards the makeshift wet bar that had been set up in one corner of the tent, he felt a hand lightly touch his arm.

“Hey...” he heard from behind him as he turned around quickly, ready to apologize again , “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you...”

He found himself face to face with the male human slave from earlier in the day.

“I wanted to check on you. You’re pretty new here. It can be really rough at first.”

Delvin nodded.

“Yeah... um, yes. I’m ok. For now.”

The human smiled. Delvin could see that despite the pain and exhaustion on his face, his smile was genuine and warm. He looked around, making sure there were no orcs within earshot, “My name’s Ihsan. What’s yours?”

“I... Delvin...” he said, almost in a whisper.

Ihsan put a hand lightly on his arm.

“Good,” he said with a reassuring squeeze, “Don’t forget it. I should go. They don’t like us talking too much outside the slave tent.”

Delvin nodded. Ihsan smiled again and turned away, making his way through the crowd. Delvin stared after him for a few moments, unsure of what to think about the encounter. Finally, he began working his way back towards the center of the tent, trying to locate Alsante.

When he caught sight of her a minute later, his heart lurched in his chest. A circle had been cleared in the center of the carpeted floor, and several orcs stood around the edge of it grinning excitedly and discussing the show going on in front of them. Nearby, also watching the show, the general sat in one of several large wooden chairs that had been scattered around the tent.

In the center of the circle, Alsante was on all fours, her body being openly violated by two large orcs. The first was by far the larger, and he was naked from the waist down. His massive erection thrust in and out of the elf’s mouth in a steady rhythm as he pulled back on her long, golden hair. Alsante was obviously struggling to breathe around the thickness of his cock. Strings of drool ran down her chin, dripping on the floor. Each thrust of his shaft made her choke as his heavy balls slapped against her chin, and her fingernails dug into the carpet in desperation.

The smaller orc behind her had opted for the quicker method of simply unbuckling his trousers, which hung loose on his hips, and his more reasonably sized cock had been shoved deeply inside of her cunt. As he fucked Alsante, he reached beneath her, grabbing her breasts and using them as handholds to pull her back further, impaling her on his shaft. The elf woman whimpered as the two orcs shoved her back and forth, assaulting her holes in an alternating rhythm.

Delvin watched all of this from behind the circle of orcs. Despite himself a groan escaped his lips; part despair, part shame... and part something he didn’t dare admit to himself.

One of the orcs in front of him turned at the sound and grabbed him by the arm roughly.

“There you are. General’s been looking for you.”

With a hard shove the orc sent Delvin sprawling onto the floor in front of where the general sat reclining in his chair.

“Oh, good. You’re here,” he said, barely glancing down at the elf. “Your sister puts on quite a show. You’d almost think she enjoys it.”

He gestured at the female elf, who was now clutching onto the thighs of the orc in front of her, pulling herself into him and forcing his cock to slide all the way down her throat. As she pulled back she gasped raggedly, drawing air back into her lungs before lunging forward on the thick shaft once more.

“Hopefully that sort of enthusiasm runs in your family.”

The general reached down casually and flipped open the front buttons of his trousers.

Delvin’s expression was calm as he knelt in front of the general and continued undoing his pants for him, but inside a vortex of rage, fear, and disgust was consuming him. This was the man who was responsible for everything that had happened to him, and now he would have to serve him in the basest way imaginable.

As he excavated the general’s cock from the confines of his clothes, Delvin paused for a moment in shock. It was easily the largest he had ever seen, wider and longer than even Erlish’s huge member. It was still only semi-hard, but Delvin guessed it might be nearly a foot long when fully erect. He hoped to the gods that the orc wouldn’t expect him to take the entire thing down his throat.

By now the lessons that Erlish had taught him were becoming automatic, and after being briefly derailed by the enormity of his task, Delvin wasted little time in bending forward and taking the large member in his hands. He pulled back on the foreskin, exposing the orc’s bulbous cockhead. With expert licks he began circling his tongue around it.

“Tell me how much you want it, fucktoy.” he heard one of the orcs behind him growl.

“Please...” his sister’s voice begged, “I want your come... I need it... oh gods! Please let me taste it!”

“Heh, good little whore. Open wide...”

Delvin shuddered. He heard to his sister moan and gurgle, but he continued with his task, stretching his mouth wide to slide it over the general’s swelling cock. The general grunted in approval as the elf moved slowly back and forth on the end of his shaft, but he remained motionless, obviously content to let Delvin handle all of the work in the encounter.

For what seemed like hours Delvin worked his increasingly sore mouth up and down the general’s cock. Seeking a respite from the ache in his jaw, Delvin pulled his mouth off the shaft, using both hands to continue stroking it, as one hand alone barely fit around its girth. His mouth moved downward, tonguing the orc’s equally large balls. He sucked gently on them, running his tongue around and behind them as he’d been shown.

“You have a talented tongue, elf,” the general said, his voice barely audible over the din of the party and the sounds of sex coming from nearby. “Your race is known for many things, but I think that in my experience, your best assets lie in your oral arts. Magic, oratory, cock-sucking. Of course, that’s merely speculation on my part.”

He looked down at Delvin, watching him begin licking his rock hard shaft once more.

“Capturing you and your sister alive was a real boon for me. I wasn’t expecting that little village raid to have produced much spoils. It’s a shame I couldn’t have had three slaves out of it. Unfortunately, your other friend had to be made an example of. Perhaps if you and your sister continue being such well behaved servants, you’ll avoid facing the same axe that severed his head last week.”

Delvin froze, his mouth still covering the tip of the general’s cock. His eyes shot up to look at his captor. For a long moment, he felt the crowd around him fade away, and the edges of his vision blurred and receded. In the time between the space of two heartbeats, his entire world had become a vast gulf of hollow numbness.

Kivan was dead.

The thought echoed in his mind. Kivan was dead, and Alsante was likely insane, and he would spend the rest of his own short life in this hellhole at the beck and call of sadists. At that moment, the weight of the previous weeks crashed down on him as he stared, dumbfounded.

Finally, after gods knew how long, the general broke the silence by chuckling.

“Stand up,” he said, “I want to finish inside of you.”

For a moment Delvin continued to stare up at him, but finally his legs began working again and he stood up slowly.

“Yes... sir...” he muttered, turning himself around obediently.

He turned in front of the general numbly, positioning his ass above the orc’s cock. He looked up and saw that the orcs who had been fucking his sister’s mouth and cunt had left and others had taken their places. Her face was smeared with opalescent semen, as was her back, and long strands of it dripped from her cunt, spattering on the floor below her. Other orcs had come closer to her and were standing over her jacking themselves off. As he watched, one of them grunted and came, spraying a thick stream of come onto Alsante’s shoulders and long blonde hair.

He pressed his hips downward, expecting to feel the general thrust upward into him, but that didn’t happen. The general was completely content to let Delvin impale himself without any assistance. Slowly he pushed downwards, feeling his asshole being stretched wider than it ever had before as the throbbing cock slid into him, still wet with his own spit. He could feel the searing pain of his violation but it was as if from a distance, as though it were happening to someone else, not him. Steadily he pressed downward. Throughout the process the only noise the general made was an occasional chuckle at the groans and grimaces of his fucktoy.

“Bend over further,” he said when Delvin had finally managed to get most of the massive cock inside of him. He could feel it pulsing in his intestines, and he wondered fleetingly how it was possible that such a thing could fit inside him.

“You’re blocking my view of your sister enjoying herself.”

As he bent down, Delvin could see that the general was right. The orcs in the circle had flipped Alsante onto her back on the rough carpet and she was writhing in a pile of orc flesh, obviously in the midst of a tremendous orgasm of her own. One of the orcs had crawled beneath her, shoving his cock into her ass all the way to the hilt while another lay on top of her fucking himself in and out of her well-used cunt. A female orc that Delvin had not seen before had knelt above the elf-woman’s face and was rubbing her own large breasts in rapture as Alsante expertly tongued her wet slit. The orc’s pussy was smeared liberally with the come that had been sprayed on Alsante’s face. Alsante’s own body bucked and shook, her muscles taut with orgasm in the midst of her torture.

For a short while Delvin rode the general’s cock, feeling it penetrating the deepest recesses of his body over and over again, but his tongue had performed its duty well, and it wasn’t very long before he felt it throb and swell inside him.

Even as he came, the general retained his composure, giving only a slight grunt as his hot semen flooded Delvin’s ass. Delvin whimpered as he felt himself being pumped full of come, and as soon as the general was fully spent inside him, he felt himself growing faint. The general’s still-hard cock made a wet sucking sound as it withdrew from the elf’s ass, a mixture of come, blood, and feces covering it. Delvin fell to his hands and knees, desperately trying to breathe. He could hear the sound of gruff voices laughing around him, but he couldn’t tell where they were coming from or what they were laughing at. All he could feel was the faraway aching of his backside and the empty, hollow feeling in his gut that was making him nauseous.

For a while Delvin knelt there, unable to move. Finally, after several minutes, his breathing began to return to normal and the fog lifted from his senses, leaving him aching all over.

He raised his head and saw that most of the orcs seemed to have finished with his sister. She was laying on her back on the floor a few feet in front of him. A lone orc remained kneeling next to her, pumping his thick shaft into her ass, her legs splayed out obscenely. Her body was limp and covered from hair to toes with splatterings and pools of sticky semen from what must have been a dozen orc cocks. The only sound she made was a quiet whimper each time the orc thrust himself into her stretched asshole.

Finally he pulled himself out of her ass and began stroking his twitching shaft, spewing fresh come onto her already soaking wet cunt-slit. With a grunt he pulled himself to his feet and looked down at the completely used up elf woman. He leaned over her and Delvin saw him spit directly into her face before turning and leaving with a laugh. Alsante didn’t even move.

“Well...” he heard the general say from behind him, “it looks like she’s pretty much done for the night. I don’t want to risk injuring her too much with any further excitement. Why don’t you go ahead and start cleaning her up. I want her completely spotless by the time the party is over, including all of her holes. I trust Erlish showed you the proper way for slaves to clean up their messes.”

Delvin nodded absently and began crawling forward slowly. He felt as though he was weighed down by iron anchors, and every inch he crawled took all of the strength he had left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the general rise from his chair and button up his pants, moving off to consort with his lieutenants and other guests.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity of crawling, Delvin found himself kneeling over the limp form of his sister. He looked down at her, his eyes scanning over her nude, semen-drenched body. His gaze lingered on the black tattoos that covered her light skin. For a moment, he found that he couldn’t remember what they meant.

“Al... I’m so sorry....” he whispered.

He leaned down hesitantly and the overwhelming scent of come flooded his nostrils, salty and sickly sweet. With a shudder he began to lick the skin on her arm gingerly, tasting the still-wet orc semen that covered her.

He gagged at first, but soon his mouth became accustomed to the taste and he began licking and sucking faster, hoping to get the daunting task over with as soon as possible.

Beneath him, Alsante squirmed slightly as he moved up her arm and started licking the come that was caked around her neck, sucking gently on the tender skin at her nape.

“Delvin...” she whispered, barely audibly, and it made him pause. Her hand reached up weakly and her delicate fingers touched the side of his face.

“Please...” she groaned.

Delvin tried hard to push her voice out of his head and continue his work. Despite himself, however, he felt his cock begin swelling as it hung between them.

His tongue made short work of the drying come on her neck and then moved downward, to the viscous fluid pooled on her chest. her small breasts heaved as his tongue worked its way over and around them. When his mouth found her sensitive nipple she inhaled sharply and thrust her chest out, pushing it into his mouth. Involuntarily he closed his lips around it and she moaned in pleasure.

“Gods...” he whispered as he pulled his mouth away, “I’m so sorry.”

“No...” she said absently, “more... please...”

Once again he felt his cock stiffening and moved his mouth even lower, working his way down her stomach to her mons.

The amount of come that had drenched her smooth elven cleft was obscene, covering it completely and dripping from both of her abused holes. Delven felt his head growing light as he finally reached her crotch and began softly lapping at it.

Alsante gasped. Her hand went to the back of Delvin’s head, pushing it down further, aligning his mouth with her dripping hole. Delvin’s tongue probed inside of her, scooping out mouthfuls of salty sperm. He dutifully swallowed every drop that he extracted as his sister rocked her hips against his face.

After a few short moments of his tongue’s attentions, her body tensed and she began shaking as her cunt contracted around his tongue. She came hard, pushing his face into her, holding it in just the right spot to milk his tongue for her pleasure. Finally her orgasm crested and she released his head with a sigh.

“Please...” she begged, “please, Delvin... I need it.”

Delvin sat back and looked at his sister sprawled out in front of him, her eyes pleading with him to fuck her.

“I... Alsante... we can’t...” he muttered, but he had nothing left to fight with. His rock hard erection was straining painfully between his legs, desperate for relief and his last resistances were crumbling. There was nothing left for him. No reason, no taboo. There was nothing in the world stopping him.

“Please...” she repeated, “You’re all I have left...”

“No,” he whispered, then repeated it, more firmly. “No, I can’t.”

It took every quantum of strength he had left in him, but he managed to push himself back from her and onto his knees. He couldn’t do it.

“Not like this...” he said.

“Oy!” he heard a gruff voice call from behind him, “The general said clean her up, not play with her.”

He turned to see a large orc towering over him, fists clenched.

“You need to learn to follow orders, boy...” the orc said with a grin.

His fist pulled back and shot forward, connecting with the side of Delvin’s head. The force spun him around sent him reeling to the floor in a heap. His sight grew dim and cloudy and he groaned in pain. He could barely make out the image of his sister being dragged to her feat and a voice from far away saying “Take them back to their quarters...” before his strength failed and everything went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to Nary for her help, ideas, and inspiration. :)


End file.
